percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 14: I Get A Powerful Weapon
"Quintus whats happening?", I asked. "While you guys where searching I did my own exploration. While I was searching for the scythe I found a huge cave and this guy was in their. I told him I wasn't alone and we came to find you guys", Quintus said. "Who is he?", Claudia asked. "This guy is Brontes he's the leader of the group." Qintus said. "Brothers do you not smell who these demigods are. I can smell Zeus and Poseidon among them", Brontes said. "But brother they invaded us", the bald one said. "I don't care, we must at least here them out Arges", Brontes said and he moved his golden eye towards me. "We need Kronos's scythe ", I said. "Why will we hand over such a powerful weapon!", Arges shouted. "Because Ouranos has returned", I said. "You lie!", the other Cyclops said. "Steropes quite!", Brontes demanded. "Ouranos is back but he is using a mortal vessel until he has enough power to regain his true form. We need the scythe, its the only weapon powerful enough to stop him from destroying the world", I said. "What is your name demigod", Brontes asked. "My name is Silas Corvin son of Poseidon", I said. The Cyclops's started to talk amongst themselves and looked like they were talking about something serious. Brontes reached behind pulled out a long curved handle that was the size of a bus. The handled started to glow red and it popped into a scythe. The scythe was almost the same size as Brontes, its curved body was shining and it had designs of the deaths of thousands of people, monsters, and even gods. The curved blade looked like it must have been formed from stygian iron. It had designs that must represented Kronos overthrowing his father and the reign of the golden age. "If we give you this weapon will you defeat Ouranos", Brontes said. "Yes", I replied. He threw the scythe to me and I was scared out my mind. This thing would have crushed if it didn't shrink and turned into its handle. The Cyclops's began to walk away but before they left I asked them a question. "Will you three help us stop Ouranos?", I asked. "Why will we help, we fear our father", Steropes said. "If you stay on your island he will eventually find you and throw you back into Tartarus. If you help us he wont stand a chance against us", I said. "We will see when the time comes but I advice that you leave", Brontes said. Another Cyclops burst through the trees but he was a lot smaller than the Elder Three and he was breathing hard. "Lord Brontes another ship has arrived and they are hostile", the Cyclops said. A group of men killed the Cyclops but they didn't look human they looked like a dolphin - human hybrid. Then the worst part happened the guy from dream came in after them. His golden mask mas shining in the light and his long green snake hair was slivering around him. "Its Chrysaor, The Golden Sword, Silas we need to leave", Claudia said. "Agreed lets go", I said. Chapter 15: Deadly Battle Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe Category:Chapter Page